Generally, after a wellbore has been drilled to a desired depth, completion operations are performed. Such completion operations can include cementing at least a portion of the wellbore. The introduction of a cement mixture into a wellbore can be accomplished using a cementing skid. Typically, engine controls associated with the cementing skid use blinking yellow and red fault indicator lights to provide a warning if there is a problem with the engine and/or transmission of the cementing skid. However, an operator may miss such warnings. In conventional cementing skids, the operator can receive a code in addition to the flashing yellow and red fault indicator lights. In response to the code, the operator decides whether to shut down the cementing process and wait for a technician to determine what the code is referring to. As a result, the cementing process can be halted while waiting for the technician to arrive and determine the meaning of the received code. Halting of the cementing process can cause costly delays.